


February 13: Return

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: MARVELous Valentine's Day [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce calls Betty after years of them being apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 13: Return

Betty pulled the plate out of the microwave and immediately regretted it. She breathed in short gasps of air as she rushed to the table so she could put it down before it burned her hands. Clouds of steam wafted up from the microwave spaghetti. Betty grabbed a fork from the drawer and was just about to sit down when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Betty, it's me."

Betty's heart dropped. Bruce. How long had it been since they'd seen each other? Five years? Six? Of course, she'd seen glimpses of him on the news, but he had never contacted her before. She had assumed at first that he was waiting for the right moment, or that maybe he was making sure that he could control himself, or maybe...maybe they were just over. It had been such a long time. She doubted either of them could blame the other for thinking that.

"...Betty?" his voice floated through the phone again, snapping Betty out of her memories.

"Bruce. Hi." She cleared her throat and spoke again. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, I saw on the news. You’re an superhero now?”

Bruce chuckled. “Of sorts. I, uh...I wasn’t sure whether you would want me to come back or not.”

Betty sighed. “Bruce...yeah, I didn’t know either. I mean, you did cause a minor catastrophe last time we were together.”

“I know. I just...I needed time to figure things out. I’ve been living in Stark Tower - okay, _Avengers_ tower, but Tony still wants his name on it somewhere. I’ve been working with him on things, developing new projects for the team, tracking down HYDRA remnants -“

“And you don’t have time for something like us in your life.” Betty cut him off. “I get it, you’ve got more important things to do.”

“That’s what I thought. But I was wrong. I want to _make_ time for us. Is that okay?”

Betty paused. Was she ready for him in her life? It wouldn’t just be Bruce - she’d be opening up her entire life to Bruce and Hulk and the other Avengers. How did that Potts girl handle all of it?

“Where are you now?” she asked.

“I’m standing outside your apartment door.”

Her eyes went wide. She ran to her door and flung it open to reveal...nothing. She peaked down the hall. She saw Bruce standing in front of her neighbours door. Betty hung up the phone. “Bruce!” she whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. He jumped at the sound and saw her, looked at the door he was in front of, and then shook his head.

“I always forgot your number,” he said as he walked to her.

Betty wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. “Doesn’t matter. You’re here now.”

Bruce smiled and hugged her back. “And just in time for Valentine’s.”


End file.
